Suspiros
by Leonor Charon Friki
Summary: La ecuación es simple: suspiros, igual, enamoramiento. Pero cuando estás cerca de Rose, no es tan simple como eso; ella es más del tipo "yo uniré a está pareja caída en desgracia". Este fic participa del Reto Temático de Agosto "Teddy Lupin y yo" del foro "Provocare Ravenclaw".


**Disclaimer: **Los personajes que aparecen en este fic son propiedad de JK Rowling. Los reviews son la recompensa que obtengo por este fic.

**Advertencias:** Slash (relación hombre-hombre), mención de M-preg (embarazo masculino).

_Este fic participa del Reto Temático de Agosto "Teddy Lupin y yo" del foro "Provocare Ravenclaw"._

* * *

**Suspiros**

James estaba siendo cruel al hacer que el joven metamorfomago viera como él y su amiguito se comían mutuamente la boca. Pero él no tenía ni siquiera una pizca del conocimiento que ella poseía; como leyó alguna vez en la Biblia muggle: "_Mis caminos son más altos que vuestros caminos, y mis pensamientos más que vuestros pensamientos"_. Ella no es que tuviera demasiada información, ella era la dueña de la información; y debía actuar en consecuencia.

Ya se había cansado del teatro. Se levantó de la mesa en la que Teddy le estaba ayudando con sus deberes, y lo tomó del brazo arrastrándolo hasta la cocina. Cuando llegaron, obligó al peliazul a sentarse y le consiguió una botella de agua. Ahora que observaba bien, estaba pálido como un papel, y cuando le entregó la botella, sus manos temblaban.

—Le odio por hacerte esto —comenzó Rose a hablar—. Ni siquiera está consciente de lo mucho que le quieres. Y esto seguirá así a menos que reacciones un poco. Debes despertar y hacerle ver que no eres inmune a sus provocaciones.

—¿Y como sabes que son provocaciones y no como realmente es?

Rose intentó no delatarse; no podía decirle que era porque el mismo James había explotado un día y se lo había contado todo. —Porque si él fuera así de verdad, tu no estarías enamorado de eso. ¿O me equivoco? — preguntó la pelirroja, pero como respuesta escucho una carcajada, pero no una normal, sino que estaba plagada de amargura.

—Claro Rose, tan perceptiva que puedes llegar a ser. Pero eso no es todo, y puedo suponer que no vas a decirme la verdad.

Si quiza no fuera hija de Hermione Granger, y no tuviera todos esos años de practica, lo mas probable es que se hubiera delatado a sí misma; pero como ella seguía siendo Rose Weasley, eso no sucedió. —¿Qué más quieres que te diga? No puedo mentirte, no en esto... Quiero que seas feliz, y mientras sigas enamorado de esa cucaracha que está, literalmente, ciega, no lo serás. Tengo dos opciones: uno, ayudarte a olvidarlo, que ya lo intente y no funciono; o dos, hacer que mi estúpido primo abra los ojos de una maldita vez. En eso tú debes ayudarme.

—¿Y como debería hacerlo? No es tu asunto, y no quiero que te veas afectada por esto. Es mi problema. Te agradezco la preocupación, pero tus supuestas soluciones no van a ayudarme. No me sirve.

Rose lejos de sentirse ofendida, sonrió ante su desplante. —Tengo la solución perfecta...

* * *

La llegada de Rose despertó a toda la familia Potter. Como buena informante, estaba enterada de las buenas nuevas, y esta vez era que su querida prima Molly estaba en las puertas del matrimonio.

Aunque le llegarían las invitaciones, ella pensó que sería aún mejor si preparaba el camino. James se veía abatido cuando le comento que Teddy pensaba llevar a su antigua novia Victoire a la boda; pero desde el momento en el que le hizo daño a su hermanito no se merecía ninguna piedad. El tío Harry junto a la tía Ginny sonreían, y le dio la impresión de que esos dos sabían algo.

* * *

—Todo va según lo planeado —le comento a Teddy unos días antes de la boda.

—Rose, ya te lo dije —el peliazul parecía un poco cansado de repetir lo mismo una y otra vez—. No es tu asunto, no te he pedido ayuda, y si lo hubiese hecho lo recordaría.

—Yo recuerdo claramente el momento en que me pediste ayuda...

**Flashback**

—Pero Rose ayúdame...

—No. Yo te lo había ofrecido y tú rechazaste mi mano.

—Por favor —y se arrodilló a sus pies.

**Fin Flashback**

—Estoy seguro que yo no hice eso, pecas —Rose hizo un gesto de molestia frente al sobrenombre.

—Y yo te he dicho que no me digas así...

—Pero si es verdad —dijo el chico con una cara de inocencia, para después lanzar una carcajada. La pelirroja le dejó disfrutar durante un tiempo, ya que la sonrisa que en ese momento adornaba su cara, era completamente verdadera, cosa que hacía bastante tiempo que no sucedía.

* * *

Teddy y Victoire finalmente no fueron juntos a la boda, pero eso no impidió que Molly les hiciera sentarse juntos. La cara de molestia que Teddy reflejaba cuando nadie más que ella le veía, era algo que recordar. Victoire le tenía agarrado del brazo, aunque en su cara se reflejaba que no era lo que ella deseaba.

James era una historia diferente. Desde que se había sentado a su lado, no había mirado ni una sola vez a Teddy. No estaba colaborando... Miro a lo lejos a los Potter, sentados junto a sus padres, riendo amenamente. Harry captó su mirada y le guiño un ojo, levantando el mentón en dirección a James. Ella rápidamente giró su cabeza, y vio que el pelinegro miraba con ojos de asesino la mano de Victoire sobre el brazo de Teddy. Como vio la incomodidad que se presentaba en su mesa, se levantó, y le hizo un gesto a su amigo para que la acompañara a bailar. Teddy parecía aliviado cuando la tomo de la cintura.

—¿Mala noche, eh? —preguntó risueña.

—No me gustan los pulpos he de decir.

—Pero si mi querida prima no es un pulpo...

—No, pero actúa como uno.

—Si así hablas de ella, como hablaras de mí —exclamó.

Así volvieron a su mesa, entre risas y susurros, que inevitablemente llamaron más miradas de las que deberían. Cuando Teddy le ayudó a sentarse, Rose recibió algunas miradas desagradables de sus primos.

* * *

James estaba un poco inquieto a su lado, y cuando vio sus intenciones de desaparecer, no supo cómo remediarlo. _Si solo Molly hubiese colocado a alguien más en la mesa_, pensó la pelirroja.

* * *

Cuando se hizo evidente que el pelinegro no volvería, Teddy se levantó para salir a buscarlo y Rose, que nunca esperó que sus planes resultaran tan mal, debía acompañarle, solo por si acaso.

* * *

Su decisión de acompañar al peliazul fue de lo más acertada. La escenita que James se estaba montando no era nada agradable para ella, se imaginaba como seria para Teddy. _Mierda_, pensó. Agarró disimuladamente del brazo al hermano del novio, y salió rápidamente de allí.

Esperaba sinceramente que aquellos dos no tiraran por la borda la única oportunidad que tenían de hablar sinceramente.

* * *

La cara de su amiga era todo un poema. Ya había pasado más de una semana desde la boda, y según Rose, él la había estado evitando. Pero no había sido así, solamente el estaba presionando su imaginación; y parecía que había funcionado... Aunque echó a perder todo cuando lanzó una estruendosa carcajada.

—Esta bien... esta bien, no fue así.

—Entonces ¿Como? —respondió Rose malhumorada— Con tu especial forma de ser no me resulta difícil imaginar qué le dijiste todo eso.

—Si comienzo diciendo que no necesito más de tu ayuda, ¿Vas a dejar que continúe? —dijo Teddy intentando calmar a la fiera.

* * *

Se encontraban en el jardín de la mansión de su tía abuela Narcissa, arreglando los últimos detalles de la boda, cuando Rose llegó hecha una bola de fuego. Venía corriendo con una cara que expresaba claramente "si lo encuentro, lo mato". Esperaba que esta vez no fuera él la víctima de su furia.

—Eres un ingrato —comenzó su discurso, cuando llegó hasta él—. A mi... yo... la que hizo posible todo esto... ¿Como pudiste? —y como si fuera ella la que estaba pasando por el desorden de hormonas, comenzó a hacer pucheros.

—¿Qué Rose?¿De qué estás hablando? —dijo él, intentando arrastrarla hasta algún lugar más privado; pero ella estaba decidida...

—Y ahora lo niegas —la furia había vuelto—. Pero que quede clara una cosa. Yo soy la madrina. Intenta solamente quitarme ese derecho, y vas a ver de lo que es capaz una Weasley —dijo con los ojos entrecerrados. Pero en vez de marcharse ofendida, se lanzó hacia él, dándole un abrazo de oso—. Felicidades, papá.

* * *

Los meses pasaron y ahora se encontraban en el patio de la Madriguera. Todos los Weasley, más los Potter y los Scamander; además tenían al Malfoy menor, que en vez de parecer incomodó, estaba de lo más feliz lanzandole bolas de lodo a Albus.

Rose miraba a la familia feliz que se encontraba frente a ella. Los Lupin-Potter destilaban amor y felicidad. Su pequeña ahijada Nymph estaba en los brazos de Teddy, mientras que Alan intentaba gatear hasta la canasta de comida. De tal palo, tal astilla, pensó la pelirroja.

Con un suspiro, miró a todos sus familiares y amigos. Cuando sintió la mano de alguien en su hombro, saltó. Miro hacia arriba y vió a su mejor amigo, que tenía una sonrisita estúpida en su cara. La pequeña que llevaba estiro sus brazos hacia ella y Teddy se la entregó.

—¿Quien será el que provoca esos suspiros, no?

—Yo no he oído suspirar a nadie más que tu.

—Ahora necesitas mi ayuda. Y tal como tu me ayudaste, así te ayudare yo.

—Yo no necesito la ayuda de nadie...

* * *

**Tres años después**

—Lo único que has conseguido es que papá amenace a mi novio.

—¿Y tu crees que tenía otro objetivo?

—Voy a matarte —una pelirroja temperamental se lanzó al cuello de Teddy, pero él colocó a su hija de escudo, y comenzó a hablar como si fuera ella.

—No mates a mi papi, por favor —Nymph reía a carcajadas por la imitación de su padre; y Rose al escucharlo no pudo resistirse. Tomo a Nymph y la bajó todavía riéndose.

—Pobres bebés los que vienen —dijo con solemnidad.

—¿Entonces me perdonas por que tu padre quiere matar al rubio teñido?

—No, pero lo olvidare por ahora —Rose tenía una sonrisa en la boca—. Creo que nunca volveré a ver esa cara de miedo en Lys...


End file.
